No More Secrets
by avamazing
Summary: Savannah isn't who people think she is. Yes, she's a happy-go-lucky girl, but she has a secret that no one knows about until Marti answers her phone. Marti's loyal enough to keep it to herself, but what happens when Alice finds out?
1. Chapter 1

So, Hellcats has only been on once (twice, if you count tonight's upcoming episode) but I already love it, and I thought it would be fun to make a story for it. I have a thing for Ashley Tisdale characters having kids... Is that noticeable? Lol. I know this is short, but I ran out of things to say, and things to do for the first chapter. I might be able to do more with the second chapter. Tell me what you think. Oh, and if you have any ideas, please let me know. I'm constantly running into writer's block.

* * *

"...5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3, 4..."

Savannah breathed heavily as she sat down on the bleachers. She'd been in the gymnasium for the last four hours, trying to get a new routine down perfectly. Everyone that knew her, knew she was a perfectionist. Everything had to be perfect. If it wasn't, it wasn't even good. She's worked herself up so much she's passed out before. She can't help it if she has to have something perfect. It was a disorder. No one else had it. Well, her parents and sister are neat freaks and very proper, but Savannah was diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder when she was just seven years old. Her parents didn't think it was normal that when she was two, she'd take her diaper off and put it back on herself, and it would fit perfect after wards. They thought it was weird that when she was four, she liked an even amount of stuffed animals in her crib. If there was an odd number, she'd throw one off her bed. They thought it was abnormal that when she was seven, her clothes all had to be facing the same way, her bed couldn't have any wrinkles on it, even if she was in to to go to sleep, or that her eggs had to be cut in exactly the same shape and size, and it had to be an even amount.

"You're gonna make yourself crash."

Savannah looked up, seeing Vanessa, and she shook her head. "I won't. I'm just..."

"Overheated, soaked with sweat, on the verge of hyperventilating. Savannah, you have to slow down," Vanessa said, walking over to the bleachers and sitting next to her.

"I can't, I have to get this routine down."

"I told you not to worry about the routine. It doesn't have to be perfect."

"Yes, it does."

Vanessa let out a small breath, and she ran her hand over Savannah's back. "Do you remember when you first transferred over here, and you were the new girl, and you saw Alice crying over thinking she was pregnant?"

"Yeah..."

"And do you remember when you walked right over to her and lent her a shoulder, and let her open up to you, and you helped her get through the toughest moment of her life?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's what I'm doing for you. I'm right here if you ever need to talk, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. And being here for you includes me telling you that you need to slow down and take a breather. I love you Savannah; I love all of my girls. I'm not going to let my OCD ridden perfectionist hurt herself just because she has to have every single step perfect."

"But, it's so hard not to make it perfect... It's who I am, Vanessa; I can't change who I am," Savannah said, rubbing her eyes as her voice cracked.

"I'm not asking you to change who you are. I'm asking you to just do your best and not worry about the flaws."

"I have _flaws_?" Savannah asked with a sob, as she stood up.

"No, no, no!" Vanessa said, standing up. "_You_ don't have flaws. Don't worry about it, you're going to get it, just not in one day."

"But, if I get it done in one day, I'll have all the other days to go over it a couple times and then just clean the dorm and organize Marti's clothes and color code her books."

"Savannah, you have nothing to... you color code books?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, it keeps them neat and in a color scheme..."

Vanessa looked at Savannah for a few seconds. "Look, you can practice some more tomorrow. You go take a shower, eat something, and go to bed."

"It's 10:30 in the morning..."

"Then, take a nap. You look like you need it."

"Are you telling me I look bad?"

"You're gorgeous, just tired. Go."

Savannah sighed and she pushed her bangs out of her face. "...Fine," she said, before walking out of the gym.

* * *

Marti awoke, due to the constant ringing of a cell phone. She knew it wasn't hers; it had to be Savannah's. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it read 1:42 AM. Whoever was calling, was obviously calling for a reason. She got up out of bed and she shook Savannah lightly.

"Savannah. You're phone's ringing, wake up," Marti said, picking Savannah's pink cell phone up.

Savannah didn't even so much as stir. Marti let out a small breath and she sat down on her bed, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"_...Who is this?"_

"This is Savannah's roommate Marti. I tried waking her up, she's really knocked out."

"_You have to wake her up. Tell her to get to the hospital as soon as possible; Leilani's having seizures."_

"O-okay... May I ask who's calling?"

"_I'm her sister. Please, wake her up, her daughter's in the hospital."_

_Savannah has a daughter?_ Marti thought.

"Savannah, your sister's on the phone; wake up," Marti said, shaking Savannah again.

This time, she succeeded. Savannah took in a deep breath and she blinked tiredly, looking at Marti. "Hm?" she muttered.

"Your sister's on the phone, she says Leilani's in the hospital."

Savannah shot straight up and took the phone from Marti. "Charlotte? What's going on?" she asked, hurrying to the closet.

Marti didn't listen in on Savannah's conversation with her sister; that's rude. It was basically because she was still trying to wrap her head around Savannah 'The Saint' Monroe having a daughter. She could have sworn the girl was a virgin, but it was obvious now that she isn't as innocent as she appears to be.

Marti looked over to Savannah as she heard her close her phone, and she watched her for a few seconds as she dressed herself. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she just-she has Epilepsy, she has these... _fits_ that just erupt out of nowhere. Where are my car keys?" Savannah asked, finishing putting her shoes on.

"In your drawer," Marti said, opening the drawer on Savannah's nightstand.

"What?"

"Here," she said, holding the keys out to her. Marti knew she was preoccupied; she didn't blame her. If she had a child that was hospitalized because of having a seizure, she'd be pretty upset and disoriented as well. "Do you want me to come with you? I'll drive; you're obviously panicking."

"Would you?"

"Sure, just let me throw some clothes on."

"Thank you."

Marti nodded, and she ran her hand through her hair, before she started getting dressed. She didn't want to keep Savannah waiting, so she just got dressed in a sweat suit and followed Savannah out of the dorm.

* * *

It was obvious that Savannah was worried, but how on earth could she seem so calm now, after practically having a panic attack back at the dorm? Sure, maybe she was used to it, but still. Her emotions changed so fast.

"Miss Monroe?"

Marti and Savannah both looked up when the doctor spoke, and Savannah stood up.

"That's me," Savannah said.

"Leilani's doing just fine. She did have a minor seizure, but it's nothing to be too alarmed over. If it's okay with you, I'd like to keep her over night to monitor her."

Savannah nodded. "That's fine... Can I see her?"

"You sure can. The young lady that brought her in is in there with her right now. She's in room 18."

"Come on," Savannah said, glancing to Marti before starting down the hall.

Once they made their way to the assigned room, Savannah hurried over to a small girl, overlooking the girl that was sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Savannah asked, running her hand through the toddler's hair.

"I otay," she said, reaching her arms out. "Up."

Savannah picked her up and she kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm so glad you're alright... Do you feel okay? Your head doesn't hurt, your tummy's okay?"

"Yeah, I otay."

Savannah hugged the little girl, and she ran her hand over her back.

Marti smiled, watching the mother and child, and she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Savannah's daughter. Her own mother never showed affection like that. Savannah had more love for her daughter in the tip of her pinky finger than Marti's mother had for her in her whole body.

"She's been asking for you; she started crying when I told her you weren't here yet," the girl, who Marti assumed to be Charlotte, said.

"Aw," Savannah said. "Mommy's here now, it's okay. The doctor's gonna have you sleep over tonight though, okay? Mommy will be here with you."

"No, I go Mommy's house," Leilani said.

"Sweetheart, you can't yet. The doctor wants to make sure you're okay. Mommy will stay here with you. You can come and stay at Mommy's house tomorrow, okay?"

"No, now."

"Lani, you can't right now."

Leilani's eyes filled with tears, and her bottom lip pouted out as her chin trembled. She started with a small, almost inaudible whine, but broke out into a loud cry.

Savannah bit her lip lightly and she laid Leilani down in her arms, swaying side to side. "It's okay, Sweetie; we'll go to my house tomorrow. Mommy's gonna stay here with you tonight. We'll have a sleep over, it'll be fun; I promise."

"She's just as spoiled as you were when you were her age," Charlotte said.

Savannah ignored Charlotte, and she laid Leilani down on the bed before getting up on it herself. She lifted her shirt up and let Leilani start sucking on her breast.

Marti couldn't help but smile, watching Leilani eat. It was the sweetest thing in the world. She still couldn't grasp that Savannah was a mother, but watching her at this moment, it wasn't hard to believe. "Uh... Savannah? I have classes at 7. If I take the car, will you call me when you're ready to come back? I'll pick you up."

Savannah nodded and looked at Marti. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for coming with me."

"Anytime. I hope she feels better."

"She will. Thanks."

Marti nodded and she made her way out of the room. She had to admit; even though Savannah wasn't her favorite person in the world, and she was way too optimistic and overly peppy, she was an amazing mother. She definitely had a new perspective of Savannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those that reviewed! I got impatient, so this chapter is still kind of short, but at least it's something, haha.

Sappho: Uhh. It's _recommended_ to stop breast feeding at 12 months... not a rule. I was breast fed until I was 2, and it wasn't full time; neither is this. I probably should have stated that it's not an extremely frequent thing. And I haven't said how old she is yet, so... no one knows just how old she really is. I just feel that it would be acceptable for a mother to nurse her child when they're in discomfort and they're upset, as Leilani obviously was. Marti's a mature young lady. I'm pretty sure she understands that it's a comfort process, so why would she feel uncomfortable? Even so, this is just a story... It's not _actually_ happening. And Savannah is most likely used to nursing, seeing as she's been the kid's mother since she was born, so she shouldn't be uncomfortable about it either. It's a fictional story, not based on true events. Thank you for your criticism though; it'll help me progress with my writing.

* * *

Savannah knew she was overprotective. She wasn't necessarily _hiding_ Leilani, she just didn't talk about her. She wouldn't mind if everyone knew. She wasn't going to keep her a secret forever. She didn't like the way her ex boyfriend was taking care of her, so she was going to talk to Vanessa about talking to someone from administration to get her to let her keep Leilani with her in hers and Marti's dorm. She still had to talk to Marti about it. She already said she didn't mind her spending the night. She just hoped that she wouldn't think she was just taking her for advantage.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Leilani squeal, and she looked over to Marti's bed, where her daughter was being tickled. She smiled and she watched them for a few seconds.

"Watcha gonna do now, Lani? I gotcha pinned," Marti said, tickling Leilani's stomach.

"No tickle! I potty!" Leilani shouted between laughs.

"Oh, well, that's no fun," she said as she stopped tickling her. "I still pinned you, I won."

"No, I win."

"Nuh uh, no way."

"Yeah way, I win."

"Nooo."

"Yeah."

"Mommy, she's cheating," Marti said.

Savannah laughed a little. "Hey, she's a baby. I say she wins."

"Pfft, fine, you're both cheaters," she said, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, sure. Lani, you said you had to go potty."

"I need potty," Leilani said.

"Mommy put your potty chair in the bathroom, go."

Marti smiled, watching Leilani run to the bathroom, and she looked at Savannah. "I have to admit. You're the best mother I've ever seen."

"I doubt it."

"No, really. I mean... My mom doesn't show me that much love. Never has. You show Lani more love in a second than my mother has in my whole life. I can tell you love her more than you love anybody else. That's really special."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"...What's wrong, Savannah?"

Savannah stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Sometimes... I don't feel like I'm being a good enough mother to her. I see her on the weekends. That's it. Nobody knows about her, I feel like I'm hiding her from people."

"Well, has anyone asked you if you have any kids?"

"No."

"Has anyone ever seen a picture of her and asked who she was?"

"They asked her name..."

"Well, you said Leilani right?"

"What else would I say; 'her name is Rapunzel'?"

"Okay, smart ass-"

"Don't curse, she'll pick it up."

"She's in the bathroom."

"Oh, trust me; she hears _everything_. When I was still with her father, she heard me clim... Nevermind, that's nobody's business. The point is, she was down the hall and the next morning, she repeated exactly what I said."

"Baby heard Mommy and Daddy getting busy, Mommy slips an ungodly word when she orgasms, and baby repeats it."

Savannah bit her lip, slightly embarrassed. "...Yeah, just like that..."

Marti laughed a little. "Hey, don't be embarrassed, alright? Sex happens the same way with everybody. It's not like I didn't know that you've had sex before. You have a kid. If she was made without you having sex, then she is the new baby Jesus."

"...I wonder what the female version of Jesus is..."

"I think the closest name to it is Josephine."

"That's cute."

"Very."

"Mommy, I wet!" Leilani shouted.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Lani, you have to take your panties _off_ first," she said, starting towards the bathroom.

Marti laughed a little and she shook her head. "I can't wait to have kids..."

* * *

"Savannah, what the hell is this kid doing here _again_?" Alice asked.

Savannah raised her eyebrows. "She is watching us in action, that is what she's doing here."

"Well, can't you like... Get a baby sitter or something? Or give her back to her mother."

"I am her mother," Savannah said, bending backwards.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"You're joking."

"I'm serious," she said, pushing off of the ground and letting her legs suspend in the air.

"Whatever, you're a virgin."

"Am I? I use tampons, you know."

"So what? Virgins can use tampons."

"Super."

"I was using super when I was a virgin."

"When were you ever a virgin?"

Alice pushed Savannah's legs forward, and Savannah stood up after catching herself.

"What the hell, Alice; you could have jarred my back," Savannah said.

"Oh, what was that? Did Super Christian Savannah just curse?" Alice said.

"Shut up, go do something useful. And I don't mean Lewis," she said, walking towards the bleachers.

"You don't have to be a bitch."

"You don't have to sleep around to get your way."

"You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not."

"I'm not pretending."

"You hid your child-if she's really yours."

Savannah looked at Alice. "She looks exactly like me, Alice. You tell me she's not mine."

"She could be your sister."

"My sister looks nothing like me."

"The little one does."

"Charlotte's my little sister."

"I'm talking about the baby."

"She's my daughter."

"Yeah? Who's desperate enough to screw you?"

Savannah pursed her lips, trying to contain her anger, but she failed. "Get away from me!" she shouted, pushing Alice away from her.

"Oh, what? Is Saint Monroe getting peeved?" Alice asked, stepping closer to her.

"Get away from me, Alice."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Go away."

"Make me," she said, pushing Savannah's shoulder.

Savannah let out an angry breath and she balled her fist up, before bringing it back and letting it connect with Alice's mouth. "Fuck you!" She watched as Alice fell backwards, grabbing her mouth, and she felt someone jerk her backwards.

"Get off me!" she shouted, jerking out of their grip.

"Hey, calm down!" Marti snapped. "You didn't have to do that!"

"She pissed me off!"

"Yeah, I see that! You're better than her, Savannah! You should have just walked away!"

"I tried, she boxed me in!"

"Monroe, Verdura. In my office. Now," Vanessa said.

"Hey Coach, can we get Alice to a doctor first? She's bleeding," Lewis said.

"Go ahead. Savannah. My office."

Savannah's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Marti for a few seconds, before walking off.

* * *

"What the hell was that in there?" Vanessa asked, closing the door to the office.

"She made me mad..."

"That's no reason to hit her, Savannah."

"You didn't see what was going on, she was ganging up on me."

"I don't care. You come and tell me when she's being unreasonable, not pick a fight with her. You're supposed to be a good example for that little girl out there; do you really want her growing up, thinking it's alright to hit whoever she doesn't like just because they said something that she didn't like?"

Savannah let tears slide down her cheeks and she sniffled, crossing her arms over her chest. "...No..."

"I don't want you and Alice anywhere near each other. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Go save Marti from your little heathen."

Savannah got up from the chair and she walked to the door, opening it.

"Savannah."

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at Vanessa.

"I'm here for you. Whenever you need me."

Savannah nodded. "Thanks..." She walked out of the office, and she wiped her tears from her cheeks. If she couldn't have a mother, at least she had a good mother figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah wasn't too thrilled that she'd gotten preached to by Vanessa. She hated it when anybody preached to her about what was right or wrong. She's a grown woman; she knows these things already. If she was going to make a mistake, why couldn't they just let her, and let her learn her lesson?

She hadn't talked to Alice for the past few days. They'd exchanged looks and glares. Never any words. She was glad that Marty was there, because she definitely made it easier. With Marti there, she knew she'd stay in check. Truth be told, she was a bit intimidated by Marti. She knew that if Marti felt she had to, she'd really go off on her and tell her how she truly felt. Savannah admired that about anybody, whether it was good or bad. Being able to tell people your real feelings is a good thing.

Leilani had gone back to her father's house, despite Savannah's feelings towards it. She still had to ask Vanessa if she'd be able to pull a few strings. She didn't see why anyone would have to know about it to begin with, but she'd still rather people be prepared.

Others found out the truth about Savannah and Leilani's relationship. They were being surprisingly mature about it. Savannah thought everyone would make a big deal about it, but she was glad they didn't.

Since the Hellcats won qualifiers, Savannah and Marti's friend, Dan were involved with each other. She wanted to tell him about Leilani, and she was going to today, while they went on their fourth date. Their first date was a disaster. She got wasted, and Dan got arrested. Then, the next day, they shared their first kiss... and Savannah got sick right in the middle of it, due to her hang over. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

"Knock knock."

Savannah looked up from her bed and she smiled, seeing Dan. "Hey. You're here early."

"Yeah, I have something to do later, and I was thinking we could just hang out here and reschedule our date to tomorrow."

"Fine with me. Come sit down."

Dan closed the door behind him and he walked over to Savannah's bed, sitting next to her. "How's it goin?"

"Good..."

"...Marti told me about your little smack down with the drama queen. Kinda wish I'd been there for that. Cat fights are sexy."

"Yeah well, it wasn't a cat fight. She pushed me and I punched her, she went down in a second flat."

"Any wounds?"

"Bloody lip."

"That's my girl."

"Don't encourage her; Vanessa and I got onto her about it," Marti said, walking into the room.

"Well if you guys aren't gonna cheer her on, who will?"

"No one. They both should have kept to themselves."

"Okay, Mom; when's my grounding lifted?" Savannah asked, laying back on her bed.

"Until you're twenty."

"I'm twenty-two."

"Until you're twenty-three."

"That's seven months, you're on crack."

"I didn't _deliver_ the crack."

"Fine, seven months it is," Savannah said, laying on her side.

"Tired?" Dan asked.

"Exhausted."

"Want me to leave?"

"No."

"She likes to cuddle," Marti said.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm just looking for something, chill out. I'll leave so you two can have to romantic time together."

"Good. Bye."

"Hey, I haven't found what I'm looking for yet, just wait a minute. You're getting more and more like Alice every day. And that's not a good thing."

"No way, I thought it was like, the coolest thing in the world to be a backstabbing, can't keep a secret, bitch."

"Oh my god, did she just cuss?" Dan asked.

"She did. Don't say 'God'. That's rude," Marti said.

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I started living with this nutjob," she said, nodding to Savannah.

"I am _not_ a nutjob, okay? I just... Take after my mother in the slightest way."

"And your mother is a nutjob."

"Compared to your mother?"

"...Okay, we're even."

Savannah, Dan, and Marti all looked up as they heard a knock on the door. Savannah sighed and turned onto her other side when she was that it was Alice, and she closed her eyes, attempting to ignore her.

"Uh... Do you need something, Alice?" Marti asked, nicely.

"No... Savannah's sister just called the dorm phone, she says there's drama between her parents and Leilani's father..." Alice said.

"What? What's going on?" Savannah asked, getting up from the bed.

"She didn't say. She asked me to tell you that she was gonna bring the baby over so she's not in the middle of it. I told her I'd let you know."

"Do I need to go over there?"

"No, she was on her way out the door with her."

"Oh... Okay. Thanks..."

"Yeah, no problem..."

Alice left the room and Marti sat on her bed. "Seems like it's a never ending battle at your place," Marti said.

"Yeah, well, you get used to it after a while. You're not the only one with a screwed up family, remember?" Savannah said, laying back down.

"Yeah, at least you have two parents. I only have the one, and she's crappy."

"My parents aren't any better. They stopped talking to me because I transferred out of Memphis Christian. They think it's my fault that Charlotte got dropped by her spotter. They're blaming me for everything bad that happens in their family. I'm not even a part of it anymore. I'd rather have your mom be my mother than my own mother."

"No you don't," Dan and Marti mused.

"I'm telling you, Wanda's a better parent than my parents are. She may not be the best parent in the world, but at least she shows that she loves you. She's in your life. She doesn't push you away. She supports you."

"...Never thought of it that way..." Marti said.

"Maybe you should. You could lose her at any time, pushing her away the way you do. I know she's embarrassing and annoying, but once you lose her, you're going to have a hard time getting her back. I don't want you to be without a mother like I am. It hurts."

Marti nodded. "Yeah... Well... I found what I needed. I'll be back later on tonight. I'm helping Wanda in the bar tonight."

"Don't get drunk."

"Says the girl that got wasted."

"Oh my gosh, that was a one time thing."

"Was puking after you kissed Dan a one time thing too? Or, do you just randomly projectile vomit to put emphasis on how bad a kisser he really is?"

"Hey, I'm a good kisser," Dan said. "She was hung over. That's not fair."

"You got her drunk. That's not fair."

"I didn't make her drink those things, she did that herself."

"And I learned my lesson; stop talking about it," Savannah said. "It was embarrassing enough, having everyone on the streets watch me puke my guts out. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, I do," Marti said. "Goodbye."

Savannah looked at Dan as Marti left, and she laid her head down on his chest after her laid next to her.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, actually..."

"What is it?"

"You know how some people have secrets? Only, it's not really a secret; they just don't talk about it?"

"Yeah."

"I have one of those."

"Yeah? About what?"

Savannah stayed silent for a few seconds. She reached over to her night stand and picked up the picture of Leilani, handing it to him. "Her name's Leilani... She's two."

"She's cute. She your sister?"

"...My daughter..."

Dan stared at the picture for a few seconds, and he smiled a little. "She looks just like you."

"...You're not mad?"

"No. Shocked... Not mad."

"Really?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah. There's no reason to be mad."

"Even though I didn't tell you about her?"

"It wasn't any of my business. I'm glad that you told me, but you didn't have to."

"You... Are the most... Unbelievable man I've ever met..."

"Is that a good thing?"

Savannah nodded. "...Yeah... My ex wasn't like you. He wasn't understanding. He wasn't nice. He wasn't caring. He was just... needy."

"Needy? How?"

"It's a sob story, you don't wanna know."

"No, tell me. It's okay," he said.

"Um... Well... He was fine when we started dating. He was perfect. He was just like you... And then when we starting fooling around, he was kind of pushy."

"...Pushy?"

Savannah let out a small breath and she laid her head down on her pillow. "We didn't start having sex right off the bat. We messing around. We kissed, we touched... When he'd get too rough, I'd tell him and he'd just ignore me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I was so stupid, I... I let him take me, and... I fell under his spell..."

"Well, what about him being pushy?"

"I made love to him a couple times... And then he figured that just because I did it those times, that I'd do it whenever he suggested it. When I told him no, he talked me into it. I finally got tired of it and told him I wanted to break up, and instead of leaving, he..."

Dan looked at Savannah for a few seconds as she let out a small whine. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to keep going..."

"He held me down and raped me," she said, with a sob. "And the worst part about it, was that my dad heard me screaming at him, and he didn't even... He didn't try to stop him. He didn't come in to see if I was okay. He didn't care..."

"What about your mom?"

"Fuck my mom. Fuck Charlotte, fuck my father. I don't care about them anymore."

"Why do you still talk to them?"

"Because Leilani lives with them..."

"Well... Maybe she can live with me..."

Savannah sniffled and she stayed silent for a few seconds. "Would you really do that?" she whispered.

"I'll do anything for you. I love you, Savannah... I haven't met Leilani yet, but I love her, too."

"God, you really are something else..."

"A good something else?"

"A great something else."

Dan kissed her lips lightly. Savannah's hand rested on his cheek and she returned the kiss, cuddling into him a little. They broke away after a few seconds.

"I love you, Savannah something Monroe," Dan said.

Savannah laughed. "Trinity."

"What?"

"My name. Savannah Trinity Monroe."

"Oh. Can I try that again?"

"Go ahead."

"I love you, Savannah Trinity Monroe."

"I love you, Daniel Martin Patch."

"...How'd you know?"

"Marti Beth Perkins."

"Figures."

Savannah laughed and she kissed his lips again, lightly. "I really do love you..."

"Me, too."

"Can we cuddle until Leilani gets here?"

"We can cuddle anytime."

"Cuddle time is right now."

"Right now."

"Don't tell Marti that I called her by her full name."

"Okay," Dan said with a laugh.

Savannah got a little closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him, laying her head down on his chest. "...Seriously. Don't tell her. She can beat me up."


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to make it clear, that the first part that's italicised, is a flashback. Although, you may already have known that, lol. And thanks to those that reviewed! Sappho, I'm sorry if I came off as rude in my reply to you third chapter. I wasn't trying to be; I was just trying to be as clear as I could to make my point/help you understand what I was saying. Oh, and the part about the shroud, the monument of Jesus's crucifixion timeline, that's all completely true. I saw it myself. If I can find it, I'll put up a link to it in my profile.

* * *

"_Zack, don't tickle me; I'll wake up my parents," Savannah said with a small laugh._

"_Oh, come on; live dangerously."_

"_Having you in my bedroom **is** living dangerously in this house."_

"_Your parents need to lighten up on the God crap. They take it way too seriously."_

_Savannah looked at Zack for a few minutes. "...What, so we're just supposed to take God as a joke? Zack, come on; he's our Father."_

"_No, see; my father is the person that had sex with my mother and reproduced me."_

"_God is everyone's Father. He's the reason we're all here."_

"_No, he's the reason Adam and Eve are here. Adam and Eve are the reason we're here."_

"_Adam and Eve are part of God."_

"_Whatever. I don't care about all that crap. You need your own opinion, not your parents'."_

"_Zack, that **is** my opinion. I'm a very religious person. You know that."_

"_Everyone knows that, Savannah. You preach to people."_

"_I do not. I tell them what I feel."_

"_You're too religious for your own good, Savannah," Zack said, getting up from the bed._

"_Wh-excuse me?"_

"_Everytime we talk, you mention God or Jesus."_

"_So what? They're an important part of my life, Zack."_

"_Well, they aren't in mine. I'll talk to you later."_

_Savannah scoffed, and she watched Zack leave the room. She sighed and ran her hand over her flat stomach, lightly. "Your daddy doesn't quite understand anything anymore..."_

Marti bit her lip, listening to Savannah talk. Some how, they'd gotten onto the subject of Zack. She didn't mind it, but she didn't want Savannah to get too upset. "Wow... You know, it's pretty sad when a guy leaves you just because you're religious. I mean, I'm not the religious type, but I respect that you are. It's really special that you have such a strong connection with something that you truly believe in."

"Do you believe in God?"

"Uh... Well, I'm not sure... I mean, part of me does. Part of me doesn't. Miracles happen and we all know it's God, but then again, there's never been any physical evidence of him ever existing."

"Well, that's because God's not a person. He's a God. A spirit."

"Well, how did Jesus get wrapped up into all this?"

"Jesus is God's son. He was the first miracle to ever walk this earth. He's the son of God, but also the son of Mary and Joseph."

"Yeah, I don't get that. How do we know Jesus was real?"

"Well, no one did up until the shroud of Jesus was found."

"...The what?"

"The shroud."

"Okay, I'm lost..."

Savannah laughed a little, and she pulled her laptop out from under her bed. "The shroud is what Jesus's body was wrapped in after they'd taken him off of the cross."

"How is that evidence? They had to have found his body to find the shroud."

"No, no. Jesus was resurrected on Easter, remember? Just three days after his death. When he rose, and he escaped from his tomb, his shroud was left behind."

"That's crazy..."

"I'm sure if you were interested, my preacher could tell you all about it. You know, we should take a trip to Texas. They have an amazing time line of his death, and an exact replica of his shroud is hung up on a wall inside a small building. My parents took me and Charlotte there when we were little."

"Time line of his death?"

Savannah nodded. She typed a few things on her computer and found what she was looking for, then turned the computer to Marti. "There's statues from Jesus getting prepared for his crucifixion. It starts with him talking to someone, then progresses to him carrying his own cross, and then getting hung with the other two men that were crucified."

"What's that?" Marti asked, gesturing to the laptop.

"Jesus's shroud. It's really cool, actually; you can see the impression of his face, his hands, the thorn punctures on his head. It's amazing."

"Wow..."

"Mommy."

Savannah looked over to Leilani, and she smiled a little. "What, Baby?"

"I tuller?"

"Yeah, you can color. Wait just a minute, Mommy will get your crayons."

"Otay."

Marti smiled. "She's amazing, Savannah... You're really lucky."

"Yeah, I am... I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her," she said, closing her laptop. "I mean, I wasn't prepared for her at all when I had her, but the second I held her, I knew my life was going to be better."

"She's not even my kid and she makes my life better. She cracks me up sometimes."

"She gets her sense of humor from her father. The only good thing about him," she said, putting her laptop down. She got into her nightstand drawer and got out a coloring book and some crayons. "Here, Lani. Do not color on the floor."

"I no tuller on foor," Leilani said, toddling over to Savannah.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time."

"She colored on the floor?" Marti asked.

"Yeah. Under your bed. Before we put it in here, she decided the floor needed to be a little bit prettier."

"Can't blame her for trying, Mommy."

"Yeah I can; it won't come out."

Marti laughed a little. She stayed silent for a few seconds, before looking at Savannah. "...You don't have to answer this; I know it's hard for you to talk about it... But, why did you stay with Zack after he raped you?"

"Um... Well, I... I thought it would be worse if he wasn't around when I had Lani... When he started telling me what I could and couldn't do, and tried to get me kicked of the Memphis Christian squad, I had enough."

"Enough of what?"

"Everything. The yelling, the hitting, the fighting. The sex."

"You still slept with him after he raped you?"

"He got me into the mood. After he raped me, he didn't force me. He was a tease. He messed around until I couldn't take it anymore. I gave in."

"Oh..."

"I was stupid. I don't even talk to him anymore unless it's about Lani."

"How come she lives with him and not you?"

"Well, this is a dorm. I don't think they'd let me have her here."

"You can't just tell them that she's just visiting?"

"I can't lie. Besides, Dan and I have something else arranged."

"Oh. Like what?"

"He said she could stay with him."

Marti's eyes widened a bit. "Have you ever seen him with a kid?"

"No. Have you?"

"...No, actually. Has he met her yet?"

"Yeah. He adores her."

"Hows the love life so far?"

"We don't have one," Savannah said, laying back on her bed.

"What? No way."

"Way."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not planning on having sex with him anytime soon."

"There is a fine line between having sex and making love, Savannah."

Savannah shrugged a little. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to make love to him."

Marti nodded. "...You really love him, don't you?"

"I do... I just... I don't think I'll ever be able to give myself to him..."

"Well, that's between you and him. Look, don't make yourself do something if you aren't ready for it. I know for a fact that Dan's going to suggest it one of these days, but if you say 'no' he won't push you. He's not like that. He respects women. He's not gonna talk you into anything you don't want to do."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel like I can trust him?"

"No. It's true."

"He must be pretty special to you..."

"He is. He's been my best friend since we were kids."

"Does it bother you that we're dating?"

Marti shook her head. "No, not at all. If I could pick anybody for him to be with, it would definitely be you. I mean, you have all the right morals, you're in it for love, not the benefits..."

"Love is a benefit."

"Well, the bad benefits, like sex, and... You know, all the other stuff that's considered a sin to your people."

"Religion."

"What?"

"My religion, not my people. My religion. Christian. All the other stuff that's considered a sin to all the Christians."

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, I just..."

"Didn't know how to word it. I know. It's fine. No worries."

Marti nodded. "So, what are you and Dan gonna do about the whole living situation?"

"I'm not sure. We still need to talk more about it. I'm just glad that he's accepting to Leilani. I could never be with someone that didn't respect her."

"Dan doesn't really care about things like that. He accepts people for who they are, secrets or not."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Totally. Most guys would get freaked out and would have left you on the spot. Dan understands. He knows you had a reason."

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I always am."

"Oh my goodness, you showed optimism."

"You're wearing off on me."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks you guys for the reviews! I know the ending of this is pretty abrupt, but I had no clue how to end it, so I thought I'd just end it there.

* * *

Alice walked into the dorm, letting out a small breath as she closed the door. She sat her books down on the kitchen table, and walked to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. As she took a sip, she heard music playing, and she walked over to her bedroom door, thinking she'd left her radio on this morning. She walked into the room and walked over to her radio, but found that is was turned off.

_That's weird..._ she thought.

Alice walked out of her room and shut the door, but saw that Savannah and Marti's bedroom door was open a bit. She walked closer, and she smiled a little as she peeked through, seeing Savannah playing a melody on her keyboard.

"...We'll be making love the whole night through, so I'm saving all my love, yeah I'm saving all my love, yes I'm saving all my love for you..."

_Savannah sings?_ she thought. She didn't even know Savannah _knew_ any music other than the Christian and Gospel CDs she has.

Savannah let out a small breath, and she looked around for a few seconds, before realizing that Alice was standing at the door way. "Oh... I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

Alice shook her head. "No. You have an amazing voice. I didn't even know you could sing."

"It's kind of a hidden talent. When I was younger, I was in a talent show that aired locally in Millington. It was kind of like Young Talent Time and Kids Incorporated."

"Oh. That's cool. I'll have to search around for it sometime."

"It's on YouTube. Look for Savvy."

"Savvy?"

"My mother's bright idea. I hated it."

"Do you always imitate Whitney Houston's songs, or was that just a warm up for the real opera voice?"

Savannah laughed a little and shook her head. "I'm not that good. I just have good range. I tried opera. Didn't go very well."

"Well, regardless, you have an amazing voice. You should show it off."

"I don't think I have the guts to perform like I used to. I was a kid back then."

"We have a live broadcasting benefit concert for the university coming up in a few weeks, to congratulate the senior class. You should do it. The rest of the team is doing something; the captain has to top us off."

"I don't know..."

"Come on. You have a great voice. You could sing that song."

"Alice, that song is about loving someone. Do we really love the seniors? They tell us to go home every pep rally we have."

"We aren't freshmen anymore; we're sophomores. They can't do it to us. Besides, it's basically for entertainment. Everyone is doing something different. Some are dancing, some are cheering, some are singing. I heard someone's going to sing a Spice Girls song."

Savannah shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"You should do it. You'll do great."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I thought you had the rugrat from now on?"

"Oh, I do; Marti and Lewis have her. They went to the gymnastics gym to let her play around."

"Oh... They spend a lot of time together."

"Well, they like each other."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Savannah bit her lip lightly and she looked at her keyboard for a few seconds, before looking at Alice again. "Will you help me go over my notes? There's some I can't hit."

Alice smiled. "Sure..."

* * *

"Mommy tount!"

Savannah chuckled a little, and she stopped her routine, looking at Leilani. "Hey, I don't need to count once I have it down. You're not even a cheerleader, you can't tell me how to do my own job."

"I cheerader."

"Yeah? Show me."

"Doh Mawti!" Leilani said, putting her hands in the air and kicking her feet.

"Aww, thank you, Lani. I'm gonna do a whole lot better now," Marti said.

"Hey, you're supposed to cheer for Mommy," Savannah said, sitting next to Leilani.

"Mommy no tount," Leilani said.

"Well, I don't need to count. Marti didn't count either."

"Mawti better."

"Oh. That's nice. Thank you for turning against me."

"Yous weltum."

Marti laughed. "Come on Mommy; that was funny."

"Yeah, it was. It's just not fair that you're so cute," Savannah said, pulling Leilani up to her lap.

"Well, it's your fault; she looks just like you."

"Nah, she has her daddy's traits too. She has his nose. She can't have mine."

"Because yours is fake," Patty said, walking past them.

"Shut it, Wedge."

"Your nose is fake?" Marti asked.

"It's not fake, it's just... improved? I was born with a ninety-seven percent deviated septum and I had it fixed a couple years ago."

"How did you get on the squad with breathing problems?"

"Vanessa told me if I had it fixed, she'd hold off auditions until I was fully recovered to give me a fair chance."

"And then you got captain."

"Kind of. Alice and I went up against each other. She stumbled in a routine, and I had a good back hand spring layout. Then I got captain."

"Oh. Is that why she doesn't like you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what her deal is. It's annoying. I try to ignore it."

"It must be hard."

"It is. But it's just the way she is. Can't change a person."

"Mommy, I pway," Leilani said.

"Okay, go to Patty."

Savannah watched Leilani run over to Patty, and she let out a small breath. "...She keeps growing. She should stop."

"She's almost a whole three years old now, Mommy. What are you gonna do when she turned ten?" Marti asked.

"Don't make me think about that, that's eight years into the future."

"She's already acting like a teenager. Look at that, she just gave Lewis a kiss."

Savannah looked over to Leilani, and she smile, seeing Lewis kiss her cheek. "Aw..."

"She's so cute. I want a little girl like her."

"You can have her."

"Nah, she's yours."

"Savannah, I think your kid's flirting with me," Lewis said.

Savannah laughed a little and she walked over to them, tickling Leilani's stomach. "Are you flirting with my Lewis?"

"No, mine," Leilani said.

"Nuh uh, he's mine."

"No. Mine."

"Well, how come he can't be mine?"

"He mine."

"Well, fine then, but I get Dan."

"No."

Lewis laughed a little. "If you get me, Mommy gets Dan, otherwise it's the other way around."

"No."

"You're no fun," Savannah said. "You guys can leave whenever. We've been here for three hours."

"Alright," Lewis said.

"Come on, Lani; we gotta go to Mommy and Marti's room. We're gonna go out with Dan tonight, and you have to smell good and look pretty."

"I pwetty," Leilani said.

"You're very pretty, but you kinda stink, so let's go. You were supposed to get a bath last night."

"No baf."

"Yes, bath," she said, taking Leilani from Lewis. "You sweat up a storm last night."

"I no sweat."

"You did. You stink. And your hair needs to be washed anyways, so say good bye to Lewis. You'll see him later or tomorrow."

"Bye bye."

"Bye, Kiddo," Lewis said.

"Mommy need baf, Mommy 'tink."

"Oh, I know. I can smell Mommy a mile away."

Leilani laughed, and Savannah scoffed playfully. "Well, I know who my true friends are. You guys are meanies."

"I no meanie," Leilani said.

"Yeah, you are."

"No I not."

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

Leilani's bottom lip started quivering and she started crying, making Savannah roll her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, child. You need a friggin' nap," Savannah said, walking towards the door.

"No nap!"

"Yes, nap."

"Want me to save the day? You can get in the shower, I'll get her calmed down and excited for her bath and nap," Marti said, catching up to Savannah.

"Would you? I'd love you forever."

"You said that when I told you I'd hold your hair back during your hangover, too."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

**CraftyNotepad: **Thanks for reviewing! And thank you for correcting me! As much as I correct my friends when they misspell something, I don't even realize that I didn't even use the right word! It is supposed to be Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, so thank you for pointing that out. As for the seizure that Leilani had; she has Epilepsy. That's a neurological disease that triggers seizures. I have it, as well as OCD and my twin does as well. I'm going to get into the other characters, but since this is a Savannah/Marti (even though it's categorized Savannah/Dan) they're going to have the most parts.

* * *

"Marti," Savannah said, shaking Marti lightly. "Marti, wake up."

"Hm?" Marti mumbled.

"We have to get Alice to the hospital."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. She's shaking, she's sweating, she got sick four times in five minutes."

"Is she diabetic?" Marti asked, getting up from her bed.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, it explains the shaking and sweating. I'll get my shoes on and I'll be ready. Do you need help getting her to the car?"

"No, I'll do that. Just hurry, and get Lewis. Maybe he can help calm her down or something."

"Calm her down? Oh my god, what happened, who slapped you?" Marti said, turning Savannah's head to look at the hand print on her cheek.

"Alice. She's lucky there's something wrong with her, or I would have gone crazy Christian white girl on her ass."

"...You're already a crazy Christian white girl, Savannah; we're all used to it."

"Get your shoes on and hurry up."

* * *

"She's what!" Savannah snapped.

Lewis had just finished telling Marti and Savannah about Alice being on drugs. He should have told Savannah sooner, but he didn't think that it was going to get this bad. He felt sorry for Alice, but he wasn't going to let her ruin his career and scholarship.

"I'll kill her," Savannah said, standing up.

"Don't be so dramatic," Marti said.

"Marti, she's putting our scholarships on the line!"

"She's putting _her_ scholarship on the line."

"If the school finds out she's doing drugs and we're aware of it, we _all_ lose our scholarships."

"Then, do something about it."

"I'm going to. What room is she in?"

"Thirteen," Lewis said. "She's pretty upset."

"She should be," Savannah said, starting down the hall. She was livid. She was pissed. She was about ready to shoot Alice straight through the chest. As she walked into the room Alice was in, she calmed herself down. "...Alice?"

Alice looked over to Savannah. "...Hi."

"Hi."

"Why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate it..."

"I brought you here."

"Oh... Thanks."

"No problem..." Savannah sat down in the chair by Alice's bed, and she stayed silent for a few seconds. "...Alice, we have to talk about this. I can't have one of my team members screwing up her life."

"I'm not screwing up my life."

"Oh, yeah? Drugs, Alice. They pumped _drugs_ out of your stomach."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"As captain of the Hellcats, I have to take action."

"You wouldn't even be the captain if Vanessa hadn't given you special treatment."

"She gave me a fair chance. I underwent surgery for health reasons, Alice; I had to recuperate."

"Whatever."

Savannah sighed and she crossed her arms. "You're off the team, Alice. End of story," she said, standing up.

"What! You can't do that! Not without Vanessa!"

"Once she hears about this, she's going to tell you the same thing. Stop trying to make everybody feel sorry for yourself. You know you're only in this situation because you put yourself here. It's your own fault."

"You're such a bitch, Savannah."

"It's nice to know that you can tell one of your own kind," Savannah said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Savannah let out a small breath, walking into Dan's apartment, and she smiled, hearing Leilani's laugh. She walked to the kitchen, where it sounded like it was coming from, and she stopped, widening her eyes as she saw Dan and Leilani covered in chocolate syrup.

"...What on earth is going on in here?" she asked.

"Aw, we're just having fun, Mom," Dan said.

"Fun by getting sticky and messy?"

"That is the only way to have real fun."

"Dan, we went over ground rules for her; no sweets. She's already a hyper kid."

"Well, no offense, but you weren't even here, and she's not _eating_ it, we had a chocolate fight."

"She's still a mess, and it's in her hair. Do you have any clue how hard it is to get sticky crap out of her hair?"

"...No."

"You're about to find out."

"What?"

"You're gonna give her a bath, and then you're gonna clean up the kitchen, because I'm not doing it for you."

"Hey, listen now; I don't tell you what to do at your place, you don't tell me what to do at mine."

"Dan, your kitchen is a mess. If I remember correctly, your mother is coming to visit today, and she's a neat freak. Would you want her seeing this and having a heart attack, thinking her son can't take on the responsibilities that come with living on his own?"

"...No."

"Good. Get her in the bath tub, I'll get her some clothes."

"How do I know if the water is too hot?"

"Let her feel it before you fill up the tub."

The doorbell rang, and Savannah stopped Dan from passing her. "I'll get it, you get her in the bath."

"You don't even know who it is," Dan said.

"Well, I guess I'll find out when I open the door, now won't I?"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"I know how to answer a door. Get the chocolate covered monster in the tub."

Savannah walked to the door as Dan walked down the hall, and she opened it, smiling a little. "Hi, may I help you?" she asked, politely.

"...This is my son's house. May _I _help _you_?"

Savannah's smile dropped and she raised an eyebrow. It was kind of obvious that she was Dan's mother. She looked just like him. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She's was beautiful, in a middle-aged sort of way. "Oh... Come in, Ma'am," she said, stepping aside.

"Ma'am? Just how old do you think I am?" the woman asked, walking inside.

"It's a sign of respect..."

"It's insulting."

Savannah sighed and she walked past Dan's mother, straight to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Dan's a little busy right now."

"What is he doing?"

"Giving the baby a bath."

Savannah watched the woman's eyes grow larger, and she bit her lip, grabbing a sponge from the sink.

"The baby? What baby?"

"My daughter."

"And who might you be?"

"Savannah."

"Well, _Savannah_. If it's your child, shouldn't you be the one to be bathing her?"

"Yes, but don't you think it should be Dan, since he's the one that got her covered in chocolate? I gave him the easier job of getting her cleaned up, rather than cleaning this disaster area of a kitchen. We both know Dan's not a good surface cleaner."

"I don't think it's any of your business of how my son cleans."

"It is when my child is living here," Savannah said, wiping down the counter. "We already agreed that he'd be a little more concerned about sanitation with a baby living here. He's still working on it."

"Well, it seems like you're the one making all the rules while my son just abides by them."

"We talked about it together, Ma'am. I assure you, he's in complete synch with my thoughts."

"Stop calling me Ma'am."

"Well, if I knew your name, I wouldn't be calling you Ma'am."

"Sylvia."

"Well, Sylvia; Dan and I have no disagreements as of yet. You don't have to worry about me making him do something he doesn't want to do."

"Lani! Don't run, you'll fall!" Dan said.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Mommy!" Leilani said, running into the kitchen.

Savannah's eyes widened, and she picked up the naked toddler, looking at Dan as he ran into the room. "Dan, part of getting her a bath is getting her changed..."

"Yeah, I got that. She ran off when I was draining the tub," Dan said.

"Leilani Charlotte, you know better."

"No baf," Leilani said.

"You were filthy, you needed one."

"Why is this child not with her father?" Sylvia asked.

"Because I don't trust her father. She lives here, I told you that."

"Why isn't she living with you?"

"Because she can't; I live in a dorm."

"Mom, cool it. It was my idea to keep her with me," Dan said.

"Why would you make such a stupid decision without consulting me first?" Sylvia asked.

"Mom, I'm an adult; I don't need your permission to have someone move in with me."

"You do when I'm going to be the one having to babysit because you have to work."

"Nuh uh, when he's working, I keep her. I'm not just dumping her on him; she's with me more than she's with Dan to begin with. I take care of my child," Savannah said.

"Could have fooled me."

"Mom, you need to go," Dan said. "If you're just going to insult my girlfriend, then you aren't welcome here. Go home."

"You can't just make me leave. I'm your mother, I'm more important."

"Mom, you are very important to me, but right now I have to defend Savannah, and you're just being an out right bitch to her, so leave."

"No true girlfriend dumps their child on you like she does."

"Lady, I've got a mean right hook; do not get on my bad side," Savannah said.

"She seriously does, she knocked a girl out a few weeks ago," Dan said. "Go home, Mom; I'll call you later."

"Fine. Don't expect me to be coming back," Sylvia said as she started for the door.

Savannah's eyes widened and she looked at Dan. "Dan, I don't want you to lose your mother just because of me, I-"

"Van. She's not really staying away. She'll be back," Dan said.

"But, she just said-"

"She's Jewish. She's overdramatic."

"Oh... Well. That explains it."

* * *

**EDIT: I just finished watching Hellcats, and come to find out, Dan's mother actually died two years ago... But let's just pretend that she's still alive. Kay? Kay.**


	7. Chapter 7

I know this chapter is short, but I ran out of muse and had no clue where to end it (again) so I decided to just end it with a semi-funny comment. Sorry for the sucky-ness of the story.

* * *

Marti watched Savannah walk out of the bathroom. She looked pale. She looked horrible. She didn't want to just blurt it out like that, that would have been rude. She was concerned, though. Her eyes followed Savannah as she laid down in bed, and curled up in a ball. She stayed silent for a few seconds, until she heard a small whimper and a sniffle.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" Marti asked.

"My immune system," Savannah said as her voice cracked.

"Are you sick?"

Savannah nodded and she covered herself up with her blanket.

"Did you throw up?" she asked.

"Twice..."

"Want me to get you a bowl?"

"Please..."

"I'll be right back," Marti said, getting up from bed. She walked out of the room and went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey, Marti," Alice said.

"Hi. Do we have a Tupperware bowl? Preferably a medium to large sized one?"

"Bottom cabinet in the island. What's it for?"

"Savannah," Marti said, walking to the island.

"Huh?"

"She's been throwing up," she said, getting a bowl out of the cabinet.

"I wouldn't bring that bowl back out here to use."

"Don't worry, I'll bleach it. I'm a whiz at this stuff. Did it for my mom all the time growing up."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. It's vomit safe and reusable. I promise," Marti said, starting back towards hers and Savannah's room.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Marti walked back into the room and she closed the door behind her, before walking over to Savannah's bed and setting the bowl on the floor. She put her hand on Savannah's head and bit her lip. "You're not very hot. I'll get a wash cloth and a thermometer just to check your temperature. Bowl's there if you need it."

Savannah sniffled and nodded.

Marti walked to the bathroom and she ran her hand through her hair, looking through the sink drawers for a thermometer. Once she found one, she grabbed a wash cloth from the towel rack and wet it. As she rang it out, she heard Savannah start retching, and she flinched a little, not expecting it. She walked out of the bathroom and she hurried over to Savannah, to hold her hair back.

It took a few minutes, but once Savannah finally got calmed down, Marti ran the wash cloth over her face to cool her off a little. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Savannah nodded. "Fine..."

"Here, put this under your tongue. I'll get a water bottle," Marti said, handing the thermometer to Savannah.

She walked out to the kitchen again and she saw Alice just standing there, staring into space. "...You okay?"

"I would have been if I hadn't heard her..." Alice said.

"You should be glad you didn't witness it. Kinda gross," she said, going to the fridge.

"Yeah, that's usually how vomit works."

"Would've made a huge mess if that bowl wasn't there."

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious."

"Kinda makes you wonder what the hell the girl ate. I mean, it just kept coming..."

"I get it, Marti."

"Pretty sure she puked up just about everything she's ever eaten. I swear most of it was that casserole we had last night. You know, the really meaty one, had all the hamburger chunks and-"

Alice ran out of the room, and Marti laughed a little. "Score."

* * *

Marti opened her eyes, hearing someone crying. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was Savannah. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:27 in the morning. She sat up and turned on her bedside light. "Are you alright?"

She didn't get an answer, just a sob.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" she asked, moving from her bed to the brunette's.

Savannah let out another sob. "I took a test..."

"...Okay?"

"This is gonna ruin my-my scholarship, I can't-"

"Hey, calm down. Take a breather, what's going on?"

Savannah calmed herself down the best she could, but she let another sob escape her throat. "It was positive..."

"Positive..." Marti thought for a few seconds, before it finally clicked. "You're pregnant?"

Savannah nodded and she whined a little. "I'm gonna lost my scholarship... I'll be kicked off the team..."

"Well, I'm sure something can be worked out so you can keep your scholarship."

"I'm a flyer, Marti; I can't do my stunts when I have a child inside of me."

"Well, Vanessa's not going to just kick you off the team... She's not heartless."

"She's not going to keep a pregnant girl on her squad."

"Well, I'm sure if you talk to her, she'll try to figure something out."

Savannah sniffled, and she rubbed her eyes. "...I'm not ready for another baby yet..."

"It's kind of late for that. Why didn't you tell me you slept with Dan?"

"Because it's nobody's business."

Marti nodded. "Fair enough. But, just to be fair, you and Dan should have been smart enough to use a condom."

"We used one... It broke."

"If you knew it broke, why didn't you stop and use a new one?"

"We were so _close_."

"Oh, ew. I could have lived the rest of my life not knowing that."

"Don't play that card on me, you just asked me why I didn't tell you that I had sex with him."

"...Kay, yeah, but I did not ask you if you climaxed. That is just something I don't need to know."

"Climax usually happens during sex. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"Unless it's just not good sex."

"True..."

Marti stayed silent for a few seconds and she looked at Savannah. "Do you know how far along you might be?"

"Not anymore than a couple weeks. I need to make an appointment."

"You need some sleep. You look terrible."

"Thank you, Miss Optimistic."

"Sorry. But really. You should sleep. All that vomiting and crying has to wear you out. If you need anything, just wake me up. I don't have classes tomorrow."

"Today."

"What?"

"It's past midnight. It's today."

"Well, I don't have classes _today_."

"Marti?"

"Hm?"

"It's Saturday."


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little warning, there's a small bit of sexual activity in this chapter, but it's not very descriptive. Just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

Savannah ran her hand through her hair, and she let out a small breath, before opening Vanessa's office door.

Vanessa looked up and smiled a little. "Good morning, Savannah. You're up early, even for you."

"Yeah, I have a slight problem."

"Oh, well, come in. We'll talk."

Savannah closed the door behind her and she sat in the chair across from Vanessa, biting her lip a little.

"What's on your mind?" Vanessa asked.

"Um... Well, it's... It's kind of not on my mind, it's kind of..._in_ my uterus..." Savannah said.

"...What?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Vanessa sighed. "Savannah..."

"I know. I know. It's a little soon, especially having Lani, but Vanessa, I can't change what's already been done... And I need a favor."

"It depends on the favor, whether or not I'll do it."

"I know you're going to take me off of the squad, but I _have_ to keep my scholarship, otherwise I'm barred from classes. I have to have a scholarship to stay in my classes."

"Savannah, I don't know if it's going to work like that. I can't promise you anything, but I can try... But, if this doesn't fall through, don't come crying to me. You put yourself in this situation. You chose to have unprotected sex, and you-"

"We used a condom. It wasn't unprotected. Look, I've already given myself this lecture, so can we skip it? I went through enough torture last night."

"Last night?"

"I was a mess."

"That's so un-Savannah like."

* * *

A few days passed and Savannah told Dan about the baby. She wasn't going to tell her parents, since they weren't even on speaking terms anymore. After that dinner date at their house, Savannah lost all respect for them. She wanted them to know, but she wasn't going to be the one to apologize to them. She missed her father like crazy, and she felt bad about not even trying to get ahold of him, but her mother screwed everything up. Savannah called the house a few days after it happened and she never got an answer, so she just stopped trying.

Right now, Savannah was at Dan's house and they'd just finished talking about what they were going to do about the baby. Of course they were going to raise it, they just had a few differences to work out. They were in Dan's bedroom, laying down while Leilani took a nap.

"My mom will be here soon... We should get out there so we don't keep her waiting," Dan said.

"I highly doubt waiting forty-five seconds won't kill your mother to wait so we can get from the bedroom to the door," Savannah said, cuddling up to him.

"You don't know my mother."

"She can wait. We don't devote our lives to her, Dan."

"I just don't want any trouble when she's here."

"The only trouble will be her complaining about something that I did. She hates me."

"She's not used to you."

"She needs to get used to me. I'm not going anywhere, especially now that we're having a baby."

"You don't have to."

Savannah sighed lightly and she laid her head down on his chest. "We could always do something to pass the time..."

"We could," Dan said, kissing her head.

"We should."

"Then, let's," he said, kissing her lips lightly.

Savannah scooted a little closer to Dan, and she rested her hand on his cheek lightly, as Dan's hand ran over her leg lightly. Her mind drifted, and she opened her mouth a little as Dan slid his tongue with hers. Savannah pulled away from the kiss and she smiled, biting her lip a little when she felt Dan's hand slide into her shorts, and she looked at him.

"You're gonna get me going, and then Sylvia will be really pissed about how long she has to wait," she said.

"It won't kill her," Dan said, kissing her neck.

Savannah laughed and she ran her fingers through his hair, before letting out a small breath when she felt his fingers slide over her. If there was anything going on around her, she didn't notice it. She wouldn't have even cared if they were getting off in public; she was in complete bliss.

If there was one thing in the world she'd enjoyed more lately, it was having those cute romantic moments with Dan. It didn't have to be sexual; she just liked the time with him. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else right now. She loved him, Leilani loved him, he loved Leilani. Her life was complete.

A wave passed through her body, and she gasped lightly before letting out a moan, digging her nails into his back a little.

"Oh hey, Hellcat; sharp claws, retract, retract..." Dan said.

Savannah laughed and she moved her hands from his back. "Sorry," she said as the doorbell rang. "That's your mom, go wash your hands and get off me so I can get the door."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Savannah rolled off the bed and she jogged to the door, opening it with a small smile. "Hi, Sylvia. Sorry I took so long, I was in the bedroom," she said.

"I don't need to know secretive details," Sylvia said, walking into the apartment.

"Uh... Actually, I was just putting a few clothes away, but thanks for thinking lowly of me."

"Let's not start a cat fight, Van," Dan muttered as he walked by her. "Hi, Mom; how've you been?"

"Fine," Sylvia said.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I want to talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about so I can get home."

"Oh... Okay, well, Savannah and I have some good news."

"What is it?"

Dan looked over to Savannah, and she walked over to him, so she was facing Sylvia.

"We're having a baby," Savannah said.

"I beg your pardon?" Sylvia said.

"I'm pregnant."

"_What_?"

"_Pregnant._ Knocked up, bun in the oven. Dan and I are having a baby."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me, if you ask me one more time what I said, so help me God-"

"Savannah," Dan said, putting his arm around her waist. "Mom, you're getting your first grandchild."

"How did this happen?" Sylvia asked.

"Uh, we had sex on a day that I was ovulating and we conceived," Savannah said, crossing her arms.

"You don't have to be a smart alleck."

"You don't have to be so rude about it. I've been nothing but nice to you, and I've been trying my best to stay on your good side, but every thing I say or do is wrong to you. Stop being so insensitive."

"Dan, are you going to let this... _harlot_ talk to me like that?"

"Lady, I'm am _not_ a who-"

"Mom, stop," Dan said. "You have absolutely no right to talk like that to Savannah. She's a very respectable woman, and she's the woman that I'm in love with, and it's going to stay that way. We're having a baby together whether you approve or not, and if you don't like that, then you can leave and never come back."

Sylvia looked back and forth from Dan to Savannah a few times, and she stood up from the couch. "Well, then. I guess I'll be going. Don't come to me when you two mess up. I won't be helping you through your problems."

"The only problem we have is you," Savannah snapped.

As Sylvia left, Dan looked at Savannah just as her eyes started swelling up with tears, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry. She's only saying it to hurt you. Don't give her the satisfaction in crying," he said, kissing her head.

Savannah sobbed and buried her face into his chest. "I'm not a harlot..."

"I know you're not. She's only saying it to get to you."

"She has no right to call me names. I tried my best to be nice to that... Bitter, frigid, cold hearted bitch, and if she's gonna treat me like that, then that's how she's getting treated back."

"I'm with you on that one."

"I never want to see her again. I'm not saying you can't see her, but if she comes anywhere near me, I'll pound the bitch so hard she lands in the bottomless pit."

"If she weren't my mom, I'd help you."

"I hate you for being her son."

"...Did that one make you feel better?"

"...A little bit, yeah..."

"Mommy!" Leilani yelled.

"You want me to go get her?" Dan asked.

"No, I'll do it," Savannah said, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Dan watched Savannah walk down the hall, and he stayed silent for a few seconds. "Hey wait a minute, what's a harlot?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to those that replied!

**neila cross:** Well, Vanessa knew that Savannah was a mother; that's why she wasn't suprised. I should have mentioned that. And the whole bitchy thing, that's from the pregnancy. I like to mix it up in my stories. Alice, she's not being nice necessarily, she's just feeling awkward about what happened between her and Savannah. I mean, she got punched in the face, so I'd be nice to the person that hit me too so I wouldn't get hit again. That, and she felt bad that she pissed Savannah off so much. The sex thing with Dan and Savannah; again, I like to mix it up. I like to surprise my readers :) The second pregnancy thing, yes maybe it's moving fast, but it's also something that's going to cause conflict. I'm still a beginner in writing stories, so I do miss things and leave things out, but things that are said or done in future or previous chapters might explain why certain things happen a little better. Thanks for pointing those things out. It's appreciated. There's no such thing as bad critique to me :)

* * *

"Awice!"

Alice put her barbel down, and she turned around with a small smile, seeing Leilani running towards her. "Hey, kiddo. Where's your mommy?"

"I no know, up."

Alice picked Leilani up and she started towards the door. "Let's go find her, okay? She might be looking for you."

"Otay."

She walked out of the weight room, and she walked down the hall. She saw Marti walk out of the gymnasium, and she caught up to her. "Where's Savannah?"

"I'm not sure. She was already gone when I got up this morning," Marti said. "Why?"

"I think she lost her kid."

"Lani, did you run off from Mommy? You know she doesn't like it when you do that."

"I no know," Leilani said.

"You do too know. Mommy's gonna give you a time out if you keep running off."

"There you are, you little rascal," Savannah said, from behind them.

Alice and Marti turned around, and Alice looked at Leilani. "We found Mommy. We have to do the 'we did it' dance."

"I dance," Leilani said as Alice put her down.

"What's the 'we did it' dance?" Savannah asked?

"Show her," Alice said.

"We did it!" Leilani said, moving her feet and twirling her hand over her head.

Savannah laughed. "You are too cute. Mommy's gonna do that at her wedding one day."

"You're gonna do the 'we did it' dance at your wedding?" Alice asked.

"Kind of. I've always said that I'm going to have 'Jump On It' played at my wedding and that me and my bridesmaids and maid of honor are going to do the dance."

"What's the 'Jump On It' dance?"

"Seriously?" Marti said. "It's the coolest and funnest dance ever."

"Yeah, where have you been? Sir Mix A Lot started it," Savannah said.

"Never heard of it," Alice said.

Marti and Savannah looked at each other, and they both put their hand on their hips. They moved their hips to the left, back, right, front, back, and front again

"Jump On It," they said, jumping in a circle and twirling their arms over their heads.

"You two are something else," Vanessa said, walking past them. "I've never seen my captain dancing in such an improper order."

"Hey, it's fun," Savannah said. "We need a fake wedding so I can do that again."

"After that baby's born."

"I'll be fat after the baby's born."

"You snapped back into shape after you had Lani."

"Yeah, six weeks later. It took me forever to get my body back."

"Hey, I'll get you back into shape in two weeks if you're really worried about it," Marti said.

"Nuh uh, I don't trust you."

"You could always work out with me in the mornings and afternoons," Alice said.

"I don't trust you either. You put a sleeping elixir in my water the last time I worked out with you one on one."

"Alice," Vanessa said.

"That could have killed her," Marti said.

"It wasn't a sleeping elixir, it was sugar," Alice said. "It wasn't my fault you didn't eat before we started working out. You fainted."

"We already established that it was Savannah that caused herself to faint, let's not get into this again," Vanessa said. "Leilani, I look forward to having you as a future Hellcats captain."

"I dance too?" Leilani asked.

"Yeah, you sure can if you're anything like your mommy."

"I like Mommy."

Vanessa laughed a little and ruffled Leilani's hair. "You're a cutie. I expect to see you girls practicing this afternoon, except Savannah."

"Did you ever see if there was anything to keep me on the team?" Savannah asked.

"We'll talk about it later."

Savannah let out a small breath as Vanessa walked off, and she looked at Leilani. "We need to get you to Danny's house. Come on, Lovebug," she said, holding her hand out.

"No, I stay wif Awice."

"Honey, Alice is busy right now."

"No."

"Mommy's got classes in an hour, I have to get you home so I can come back here. You can come back later today and watch the cheerleaders."

"No, I stay."

"Leilani..."

"It's no problem that she stays. All I'm doing is lifting. How hard could it be to watch her?" Alice asked. "I mean, if it's no problem for you. I don't have a problem with it."

"Are you sure? She's kind of... Needy. And clingy."

"That's no problem, I'll handle it."

"It's not as easy as you think it is, Alice."

"I don't expect it to be easy. I expect you to trust me. It's really no big deal, I'll watch her."

Savannah sighed and she looked at her watch and then to Leilani. "You better be a really, really good girl for Alice. Mommy can't just cut class to make you mind, so you better be nice."

"I nice," Leilani said.

"Alright..." she looked at Alice. "If you're absolutely sure."

"I am. No worries," Alice said.

"I love you," Savannah said, bending down to kiss Leilani. "Please be good."

"I good," Leilani said.

"Okay... If she starts misbehaving, either call me or... Yeah, just call me."

"We'll be fine, Savannah," Alice said. "I have a nephew. I know how to handle a kid. It can't be that hard, can it?"

* * *

"She's totally going back to Savannah early today..." Alice said, running her hand through her hair.

"You offered to take her, you can't just throw her back to her mother," Lewis said.

"Um, yeah; I can. She's her mother."

"You told Savannah you'd keep her."

"She also told me to send her back if she was a problem."

"She's not being a problem, she's being a two-year-old."

"...I thought she was four."

"She's too small for four. Alice, let me take over. You haven't even given the kid a snack since you got her."

"...I didn't think about that."

"That's one of the reasons you should never mother a child. You don't even think to feed the one you're babysitting."

"Whatever, Lewis."

"Leilani. You wanna go to McDonald's with me?" Lewis asked, looking over to Leilani.

"Yeah, I go 'Donal's," Leilani said.

"Let's go, kiddo."

"I bet you're giving her back to Savannah in five minutes," Alice said.

"I'm not gonna ditch the kid, I'm gonna take her on a date."

"You can't date a two-year-old."

"Let me have my fun, man. I might even get a kiss at the end."

"Pervert."

* * *

"Momm-y, Momm-y, Momm-y, Mo-"

"Charlotte, sit your butt down, you do not jump on Mommy's bed," Savannah said, poking her head into the room.

"I no seepy."

"Too bad. Lay down, get back under the covers, and close your eyes. Now."

"No."

"I'm not playing this game tonight, Leilani. Get under the covers and go to sleep."

"No!"

"You're making Mommy really, really mad," Savannah said, walking over to the bed.

"No, Mommy no mad."

"Mommy won't be mad once you lay down and go to sleep."

"I no seepy. No bed."

Savannah sighed and she shook her head. "Fine, Lani. Don't sleep. Wake up cranky tomorrow. You're making Mommy really mad right now," she said, starting for the door.

"No, Mommy stay wif Lani," Leilani said, as she stopped jumping.

"No. Mommy has homework," she said, walking out of the room.

"Mommy stay wif Lani!"

Savannah let out a small breath, and she walked over to the couch, sitting down. She listened to Leilani crying for a few seconds, before picking her book up from the coffee table, and she ran her hand through her hair, focusing on the pages.

"...What's wrong with her?" Alice asked.

"She's tired and she doesn't want to sleep."

"Why don't you make her?"

"You can't make a child sleep."

"Sure you can, my parents did."

"No parent can physically make a child sleep. They can make them lay down, and they can make them close their eyes, but they can not make them sleep."

"You don't have to be a smart ass."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm frustrated, Alice. You have a baby, and then try going through this."

"I baby sat her today."

"You did not, you handed her off to Lewis two hours in," Savannah said, standing up from the couch.

"She was difficult."

"She was running around, that's not difficult."

"You weren't even there."

"Lewis was."

Savannah flinched, hearing a crash, and she ran to her room, to see what happened. She saw Leilani standing in the middle of the room, next to a pile of glass, that used to be a vase Marti brought in. She felt her face warm up. "Why did you do that? That was Marti's," she said.

"No seepy," Leilani said.

"That doesn't mean you can break things, Charlotte," she said. "Get away from it, get your butt in that bed and do it now."

"I no way down," Leilani said as she walked over to Savannah's bed.

"Too bad, you're going to," she said, walking over to Leilani.

"No. I hot."

"Then, take your pants off."

"I tan't."

Savannah sighed, and she knelt next to Leilani. "You need to go to sleep, you're tired."

"I no seepy."

"Yes you are. I'm taking your pants off, and then you're getting into bed, laying down, and going to sleep," she said, pulling Leilani's pants down.

"No, no bed!"

"Yes, bed, you're tired," she said, taking Leilani's pants off of her. "Get up there, lay down and go to sleep."

"No."

"Leilani, now."

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!" Leilani said, smacking Savannah's cheek.

Savannah swatted Leilani's bottom, making her start crying immediately. "You don't hit Mommy!" she snapped, putting Leilani in the bed and covering her up.

"No 'pank Wani!"

"Then, stop acting like a brat!"

"I no bwat!"

"Yes, you are! Stay there and go to sleep!"

"No! No seepy!"

"God damn it, Leilani, just stop!"

"Hey, calm down, Hon; she's only two," Marti said, walking into the room.

"She needs to go to sleep! I'm not going to deal with a cranky baby all day tomorrow!"

"Don't yell at me. Calm your ass down, you're just scaring her. Look at her, she's hysterical."

"She's tired! She needs to sleep, and she won't!"

"Let me try."

"She's not your daughter."

"I don't care. You're just upsetting her, Savannah. Yelling at her and getting pissed off isn't going to make her sleep any faster. You have to be calm and comfort her."

"You're not a mother, what do you know? You know nothing about this."

"You'd be surprised... Get out. I'll get her to sleep."

"If her own mother can't, what makes you think you can?"

"Because I'm not her mother. Go. I'll get her to calm down."

"Fine. Whatever."

Marti sighed when Savannah brushed past her, and she looked at Leilani for a few seconds. "...This is gonna take some work."


	10. Chapter 10

I know I'm moving along a bit fast, but I'm getting impatient... I need time to pass, lol. So bear with me.

* * *

A few weeks later, Savannah and Dan were still in a strong relationship. Savannah had moved in with Dan, but was still attending Lancer. Right now, she and Dan were at home, while Leilani was out with Sylvia-which certainly surprised Savannah. She didn't mind it, it was just weird that she'd all of a sudden taken an interest in Leilani.

"Do not tickle me," Savannah said, smacking Dan's hand. "You know I hate that."

"Oh, come on. It's fun," Dan said.

"Not when you have a child inside you."

"I forgot."

"You forgot about our baby? Oh, nice one."

"Hey, it doesn't talk, make noises, or wake me up."

"It's in my _uterus_."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Savannah rolled her eyes and she stood up when someone knocked on the door. "You're a dork," she said, walking to the door.

"You love it."

"Sure I do," she said, opening the door. "Hi Sylvia. Lani, did you have fun with Sylvia?"

"Yeah, I have fun," Leilani said, letting go of Sylvia's hand. "I go potty."

"Go on, you know where your potty chair is."

Leilani ran down the hall, and Savannah looked at Sylvia. "Wanna come in? We're not doing anything."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you, if it's not too much to ask," Sylvia said, stepping inside the house.

"No, it's fine. Dan. Will you make sure Lani's doing okay?"

"She can't pee on her own yet?" Dan asked.

"She gets into things. Please?"

"Oh, come on, she's a _girl_, it's inappropriate."

"Daniel Martin, go check on her and do it now," Sylvia said.

"Fine," Dan said, getting up from the couch.

Savannah watched Dan leave the room, and she looked at Sylvia. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to apologize," Sylvia said.

Savannah raised her eyebrows. "...Oh..."

"I know I didn't make a very god impression, and I know that no matter what I think, Dan's not going to break up with you to make me happy. I figured that since you're going to be in a relationship with my son, and you're having his baby, I needed to be a little more accepting."

"It's not just Dan's baby, it's your grandchild... I'm not your biggest fan, but I don't want to keep it from you. I can ignore the hatred, but I can't ignore the guilt of not letting you see your own grandchild."

"Why is it a problem to keep it from me, but not your own parents? ...Dan told me."

"My parents disowned me. You can't disown me because I'm not yours."

"You might as well be. We're going to see a lot of each other. You're having a baby with my son, I can't take interest in that baby and not have respect for you."

"...So, we're okay?"

"We're fine. Come here," Sylvia said, opening her arms.

Savannah's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Sylvia and she sniffled lightly. "Thank you..."

"No, thank _you_."

"Me?"

Sylvia nodded as they pulled away. "What you said made me think. I don't want to lose my son, I want to get to know my grandchildren, including Leilani, and I want to get to know you. You're already part of my family. You have been since you started dating Dan."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that..."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual with your family."

"My parents want nothing to do with me..."

"Well, you just gained parents that do."

Savannah smiled. "Thank you..."

"Mommy! Danny mean!" Leilani shouted, running into the living room.

"Why is Danny mean? Why are you naked?" she asked, picking her up.

"Danny no nice," she said, crossing her arms.

"Dan, why is she naked?"

"I was gonna put her in her pajamas and she ran off," Dan said, walking into the room.

"...It's only five."

"So? We aren't going anywhere."

"She needs a bath first, smart one. How come Danny's mean, Lani?"

"Danny tickle Wani," Leilani said.

"Aww. He won't tickle you no more. Mommy won't let him. Bath time," she said, handing Leilani to Dan.

"Hey, it's not my turn," Dan said.

"Hey, I've given her a bath for the last week because you fell asleep early on purpose."

"Danny, I go potty," Leilani said.

"Okay, just a minute. What do you mean on purpose? You know I was working on your car the whole week," Dan said.

"My car was fine before you started messing with it. It broke down twice on the way to school, thank you very much," Savannah said, crossing her arms.

"It broke down because you wouldn't take a cab."

"It broke down because you messed it up. You don't know anything about cars, Dan; you can't fix one without knowing about them. I keep my car in tip top shape, I do all the work on it myself."

"Girls can't fix cars."

"That's so sexist. Marti would kick your ass if she heard you say that."

"Marti's not here."

"...Yes, I am," Marti said, from the door.

"Thanks, Van; you jinxed me-hey, hey, hey," Dan said, looking down at his shirt. "Lani, why'd you do that?"

"I say I go potty," Leilani said.

"She did say that, you told her to hold on. She's only two, she doesn't know how to hold it. Have fun giving her that bath," Savannah said.

"Hey, Lani," Marti said.

"What?" Leilani asked.

"High five, Baby; good job," she said, holding her hand out.

Leilani high fived Marti and she giggled when Dan tickled her. "No tickle!"

"Dan," Savannah said.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Please. Get her in the bath tub."

"I'm going, don't get your panties in a bunch," he said, starting for the door.

"She's not wearing panties, she's wearing a thong," Marti said.

Savannah raised an eye brow and she looked at Marti. "...And, you know this because...?"

"No panty lines. Hi, Syl," Marti said.

"Hi, Marti," Sylvia said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. How's Dad doing?"

"He's better. He's asking about you."

"I'll try to stop by next weekend. I'm swamped this week."

"I'll let him know. You have a good week. Savannah, keep Daniel in check."

"Oh, I will," Savannah said.

Marti looked at Savannah as Sylvia left, and she shut the door. "What's up with that? I thought you guys weren't getting along? Why are you crying?" she asked, wiping a stray tear from Savannah's cheek.

"We weren't, but she apologized, and I'm a sucker for heartfelt apologies."

"You're a sucker, period."

"...Yeah, don't rub it in."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, Gorgeous," Dan said, walking into the living room.

Savannah smiled, and she looked over to Dan. "Hello, Barbara."

"...Who?"

"Barbara Streisand... That's like, her signature phrase."

"Oh... Nice... I sound like a girl."

"Aw, cheer up, buttercup."

"Mommy!" Leilani shouted.

"Whatty!"

"I take baf now!"

"Honey, it's only noon, you don't need a bath. You can take one this evening after dinner. We're gonna go see Grandma today."

"I see Dramma?" Leilani asked, running into the living room.

"Yeah. Go get your shoes and Mommy'll put them on and we'll go."

"Otay."

"She's gonna get big fast," Dan said as Leilani ran out of the room.

"I know," Savannah said, running her hand over her stomach. "I hope this pregnancy goes by fast... I can't wait to finally hold it..."

"You're getting really excited about this baby, aren't you?" Dan asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah... I mean, Lani's already two... It seems like I held her for the first time just yesterday."

"Well, pretend every time you hold her is the first time."

"I already do. She's just growing up so fast..."

Dan watched Savannah for a few seconds, and when he saw tears filling her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head. "Hey... It'll be alright, Babe... I know it sucks that she's growing up, but think about all the things you have to look forward to."

"What's so great about her growing up?"

"Well, she'll start school in a year or two. She'll have more friends. She'll be more independent. She'll learn new things. When she gets into grade school, she'll have even more friends, be more independent, and learn even more things. Middle school will be the coolest thing in the world when she's eleven, twelve, and thirteen. Then when eighth grade graduation comes around, she'll feel like the world's greatest person ever. High school will be drama filled from fourteen to eighteen, and then when that graduation day comes, she'll see me, her twenty-nine brothers and sisters, and then she'll see you... The woman that made _her_ a woman, and she'll know exactly who to thank for all the love and care she's gotten, and why she became such a strong, beautiful, intelligent, independent young woman."

Savannah let out a rack of sobs and she buried her face into his chest. "I don't want thirty kids, I'll be fat by the time I'm done pushing them out," she said as her voice cracked.

"Well, I'll still love you, no matter what you look like."

"You will not, you liar. All men ever care about is how their woman looks. After this baby, my ass is gonna be _huge_."

"Hey, I like big butts... and I cannot lie, those other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung," he sang playfully.

"Sir Mix A Lot turned all of you men into chauvinist pigs."

"What's wrong with liking big butts?"

"I don't _have_ one!" she said, sobbing again.

* * *

Savannah's melt down earlier in the day scared Dan a little, because he wasn't sure why she was crying. It kind of made him think that he'd done something wrong, and he didn't want to talk about it with Savannah because he thought it would make her mad, so after she took Leilani to her parents' house, he went straight to Marti. They'd been at the bar for just a few minutes now.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Marti asked.

"Um... Savannah," Dan said, taking a sip of his drink.

"...What did you do to her, Patch?"

"Nothing. At least, I don't think... She got really emotional today. Like, _really_ emotional. She started crying over nothing. Literally."

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"First, it was about Lani growing up, and then somehow it turned into liking big butts, Sir Mix A Lot, and her not having one."

Marti rolled her eyes. "Did you sing Baby Got Back? That's not something you sing to your crying girlfriend, you idiot."

"Hey, I was trying to lighten the mood."

"By telling her you like big butts, when hers is the size of Pluto."

"Marti, that's mean; Pluto is huge."

"It's the smallest planet in our solar system."

"Yeah..."

"What are you two talking about?" Wanda asked, walking over to their table with a tray of drinks.

"Nothing, Mom," Marti said.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I won't tell, I promise."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time."

"It's nothing, Wanda; just something with Savannah," Dan said.

"Good going genius, now she's gonna talk to Savannah and ask her if you guys are having intimacy issues."

"I wasn't going to until you brought it up," Wanda said, placing the drinks on the table and sitting in a chair.

"Our intimate life is fine."

"Oh, so you got a little sex addict on your hands, huh?"

"Mom, it's Savannah. She's not addicted to sex," Marti said.

"You never know with the good girls, they always have something about them that shocks the rest of us."

"Our sex life is fine and normal. She's just pregnant," Dan said.

"I _knew_ something was up with her; she never drinks anymore, and she's gettin' that cute little belly."

"Do _not_ tell her she's getting a belly; she'll cry," Marti said.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"She's _pregnant, _Mom; she's emotional."

"Well, send her over to me; I'll talk to her."

"Hell no. You'll scare the poor girl into wanting to give the kid up."

"She already has a baby; she won't give it up."

"She will if you talk to her."

"Fine, don't take my advice. I was only pregnant once," Wanda said, standing up.

"Yeah, twenty-two years ago."

"Marti, I can't handle a crying girl by myself. I don't know how she's going to be when she gets home," Dan said as Wanda left.

"Well, let me get some stuff together and I'll come and stay with you for a day or two. Maybe it's just a burst of emotions. I bet it'll go away in no time."

"Thanks a lot, you just jinxed me."

"Hey, you never know. Maybe she's extra emotional because there's an extra baby in there."

"What? No one said anything about another baby, we barely have room for the one we have and the one we're having."

Marti laughed. "Relax. I'm sure it's not twins."

"Thank goodness..."

"It's probably triplets," she said, making Dan's eyes widen.

* * *

Marti let out a small sigh, walking into Dan and Savannah's apartment. Dan had called her about fifteen minutes ago, saying that Savannah was getting sick a lot, and she could tell that he was freaking out about it. She told him she'd be over, and here she was. Helping her best friend with his puking, pregnant girlfriend.

"Dan?" she called out. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom!"

Marti took her jacket off and put it and her purse on the couch, before making her way to the bathroom. Once she saw Savannah leaning over the toilet, clutching onto it, and Dan holding her hair back with his eyes clenched shut, she sighed again. "Dan, it's just morning sickness, you don't have to watch her puke. Get out of my way," she said, moving Dan out of her way.

"If I don't close my eyes, I'll look."

"You're such a baby. Get a washcloth wet, get the thermometer, and go get a big Tupperware bowl and set it by her side of the bed," Marti said, holding Savannah's hair back.

"You must do this a lot."

"Just the first, oh I dunno, whole time she was pregnant at the dorm. Go get that stuff for me and do it now, or I'll let her puke on you."

"No, no. If that happens, _I'll_ get sick."

When Dan left, Marti brought her attention back to Savannah, just when she stopped vomiting. "Are you alright?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I'm just..."

"...If you have to throw up, go ahead, don't hold it back. That's gross."

Savannah's stomach jumped, and she leaned her head over the toilet again, vomiting. Once her blood started gushing from her nose, Marti took the hair tie out of her hair and put it in Savannah's, before grabbing the cup that was by the sink. She filled the cup with water, and she poured a little over Savannah's head, to get her hair wet.

"Just relax, I'm gonna get you cooled down a little. You're overheated," Marti said. "Dan! Hurry up with that stuff, and get back in here!"

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Did you get that other stuff?"

"Yeah, it's in the bedroom."

"Get the bath tub filled up with cold water."

"Uh... Okay. Why?" he asked, walking to the bath tub.

"She's overheated."

"And freezing her will help?"

"A cool bath will get her cooled down faster. She can't even hold herself up, so I'll get her undressed, and then you help me get her in, and get in with her. I'll keep an eye on Lani and try to keep her away from the bathroom."

"Hey wait a minute, I have man parts that don't like the cold water."

"Who's more important; your girlfriend that you have vigorous, hot sex, or your balls?"

"...You're right. Who needs balls, when it's the penis that does all the real work?"

"Oh please, I know you make Savannah do all the heavy work. All that hip rocking, heavy breathing, cursing, moaning your name, screaming orgasms-"

"Do you mind? I'm turned on very easily."

"You have a hand. Use it," she said, helping Savannah taking her shirt off.

"I don't do that, that's gross."

"You used to."

"I have a girlfriend to satisfy my needs now."

"Yeah, I know. Last time I spent the night, I heard you two going at it," she said, getting Savannah's shorts and underwear off.

"You're not supposed to listen."

"I wasn't listening," she said, unclipping and removing Savannah's bra. "I was sleeping. And then I heard 'Oh god, Dan, I'm so close'."

"Shut up, or you'll sleep in our room next time we decide to get freaky."

"I've been in the room when you guys had sex. Kind of amusing. Help me get her in the tub," she said, standing up.

"I'll do it, you go keep Lani busy."

"Mommy! Where doh?" Leilani asked.

"Crap," Marti said.

"Dare Mommy, Mommy I doh swimmin' now?" Leilani asked, appearing at the doorway.

"Uh... Honey, how about me and you go make some banana splits? They'll be really, really yummy."

"No, I doh swimmin'."

Marti opened her mouth to say something, but Savannah started vomiting again, and it startled Leilani, making her flinch and start crying.

"You get in the tub with her after she's finished, and I'll take Lani to the kitchen," Marti said, standing up.

"Alright."

"Come on, Baby," she said, picking up Leilani.

"No, I stay wif Mommy!" Leilani said.

"Mommy's tummy is sick right now, Sweetheart."

"Mommy no be sick, Mommy be better!"

"Shh, calm down. You'll make Mommy upset," Marti said, walking to the kitchen.

"No, I make Mommy better and doh swimmin'!"

"Leilani. Calm down, right now," she said, sitting Leilani on the counter. "Look at me."

"Mommy be better!" Leilani sobbed, with a cough.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, Honey; Mommy will be alright. She's gonna take a bath, and then she's gonna feel a lot better. You can see her after she gets out of the bath, okay?"

"But, Mommy no feel dood!"

"I know, Baby, but she'll feel better after her bath, and after you calm down. She can't feel good unless you're feeling good, and if you're crying, she won't feel better, so you have to calm down, okay? Calm down for Mommy, can you do that?" she asked, wiping Leilani's tears from her face.

"Mommy feel better?"

"Only if you calm down. Will you calm down for Mommy so she can feel better?"

"Yeah, I tom down."

"Okay. How 'bout making those banana splits?"

"I no wike nanas."

"Okay, how about ice cream?"

"I no wike ice tweem."

"What on earth have they been teaching you?"

"I no wike teachin'."

Marti laughed a little and she kissed Leilani's cheek lightly. "You're so cute. I want a little girl just like you."

"You have a Wani too?"

"Yeah, I will some day. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're special."

"I special?"

"Yeah, you're really special."

"Awww, Mawti sweet."

Marti laughed and she hugged Leilani. "Mm, I love you."

"I wove you, too."

"Aw, really?"

"I have to."

"You do? How come?"

"You take me when Mommy and Danny pway dames."

"...Okay, ew. Who told you that?"

"Danny."

"...Figures. Danny's a goofball huh?"

"Mommy say Danny a ses dod."

Marti's eyes widened. "Oh, no no no. We do not repeat 'sex god', you're too young for that."

"I no young, I big durl."

"You're a very big girl, but you are not big enough to talk like that. Mommy should watch her mouth in front of you."

"Danny say Mommy got dood mouf."

"Oh my god... They're totally doing this on purpose. Okay Lani, we're gonna have some macaroni and cheese and watch a movie. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Danny movie."

"What movie is that?"

"Durls doh wild."

"...Okay, we're watching Chuggington, and Gullah Gullah Island to make you an innocent two-year-old again. And you better not be having thoughts on losing your virginity anytime soon."


End file.
